Do not leave me
by Soloria
Summary: Pendant six ans Harry Potter fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était l'élu, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il le sait, que ce n'est pas lui, il sait qui est le vrai élu.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Hermione et Ron débutèrent leur sixième année à Poudlard. Hermione était heureuse de retrouver ses meilleurs amis, mais cela a été de très courte durée. Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris et cela faisait un mois qu'ils la traitaient de toutes les insultes possibles qui existent. Ils la harcelaient le plus souvent possible. Elle passa son seizième anniversaire, seule, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, dans une salle de classe inutile. Elle était devenu solitaire et froide envers tout le monde. Plusieurs personnes faisaient comme Harry et Ron. Elle se demandait déjà quand est-ce que tout cela allait finir. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait retrouver une vie normale, sans embûche ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle était perdue. Perdue et terriblement seule, jusqu'à que ... Surprise !


	2. Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui, Hermione alla encore une fois dans l'ancienne salle qui ne servait à rien. Elle venait de se faire harceler sous les yeux moqueurs de certains Gryffondor et certains Serdaigle. Elle avait subi une nouvelle plaisanterie de Mr. Potter et Mr. Weasley. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'effondre au sol, les larmes présentent sur son visage blanchâtre. Elle avait froid, très froid. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était la fois de trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus faire face contre ces deux imbéciles prétentieux ! Elle se relève et fixa la fenêtre avec encore plus de larmes qu'avant. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur son visage, mais camouflés par les larmes. D'ici, elle pouvait voir les arbres perdre leurs feuilles jaunies. Il n'y avait pas un chat à l'extérieur. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient partis chez leurs familles pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Elle devait être au quatrième étage à peu près. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et se pencha en travers. Elle se laissa tomber et ferme les yeux. Sauf qu'au bon moment et au bon endroit, quelqu'un l'empêcha de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant clairement qu'on l'appelait. Une voix masculine l'appelait. Elle ne voulait pas que se soit Harry ou même Ron. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Non c'était quelqu'un dont elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui sauverait la vie. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à parler mais la referma aussitôt, chamboulée.

« Hermione ! Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?! »

Elle devint encore plus choquée en entendant une deuxième fois son prénom sortir de_sa_ bouche.

« Mais mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Balbutia-t-elle  
« Je ... Euhm .. Je me suis disputé avec ... Avec quelqu'un. »

"Disputé". Ce mot qu'elle détestait plus que tout ! Elle éclate en sanglots devant _lui_. Le garçon la prit dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal pour la calmer. Hermione était blottie dans les bras de son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy mais peu lui important depuis le jour où elle broyait que du noir. Ce soir-là, quelque chose de fort les a liés, la tristesse. Le lendemain, elle errait dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque. Quelques Serdaigles rigolaient en l'a voyant arriver mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention.

« Tiens, apparemment Potter et Weasley t'ont remplacé ! » Dit Drago

Il me montre trois personnes qui s'esclaffèrent de rire. Une fille rouquine était au milieu des deux autres garçons. Elle ne reconnût pas toute suite que c'était Ginny Weasley.

« Tu crois ? »  
« A mon avis, oui. »

Hermione regarde Drago intensément et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ils allèrent donc, les suivre. Elle s'était dit que, Ginny étant la sœur de Ron, les côtoyaient mais sans plus. C'est en écoutant attentivement qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle s'était vraiment fait remplacée par elle. Des souvenirs resurgissaient dans son esprit, elle baisse la tête et une larme dévale l'une de ses joues mais l'efface aussitôt.

« Oh tiens, mais c'est le petit Potter et les petits Weasley ! Toujours aussi roux vous ? »  
« Tiens, Malefoy ! Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? »  
« Je veux juste vous embêtez, rien de plus. Je vois que Granger n'est pas avec vous, le fameux trio s'est séparé ? Quel dommage ! »  
« En quoi ça te regarde ? » Rugit Ron  
« Un rouquin qui s'énerve ... Ce n'est pas beau à voir ! Bon et bien, passez une mauvaise journée bande d'imbéciles ! »  
« Répète ce que tu as dit pour voir ?! »

Drago se retourne, ravi de le voir répliquer. Ron voulut l'attraper par le col mais il se fige sur place. Il venait de le stupéfier. Ginny et Harry allaient lui envoyer des sorts mais Hermione surgit juste à temps de l'ombre et les stupéfie à leur tour. Malheureusement pour eux, un professeur a été témoin de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Minerva McGonagall les emmène dans son bureau où tout était presque rouge et or. Elle les regardait furieuse et visiblement elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Hermione.

« J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor et 5 points à Serpentard, cela vous apprendra à utiliser la magie comme cela ! Je vous mets également une heure de colle à tous. Lundi 4 Novembre, à 5H dans mon bureau ! Allez, filer ! »

Hermione ressortit du bureau, heureuse. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'avoir attaqué ces imbéciles. Toute la haine qu'elle refoulait à leur égard venait de s'envoler. Elle alla dans les couloirs des anciennes toilettes des filles, histoire de passer le temps. Un sort puissant la tire à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouve dans une cabine déjà occupée. Elle se raidit quand elle entendit le rire démoniaque d'Harry.

« Comment on se retrouve Granger ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »  
« Me venger ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Hermione se propulse contre la porte et l'explose à son passage. Elle se cogna violemment contre un lavabo. Ron apparaît soudainement, et regarde son meilleur ami d'un air hautin. L'homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui fit signe de la tête. Ron pointe sa baguette sur la Gryffondor en détresse et s'exclame :

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Prise d'une douleur insoutenable, elle pousse un cri de douleur. Elle était par terre, ruisselante de sang. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne refassent plus quoique ce soit mais, cruels comme ils sont, ils envoient chacun un autre doloris. Des échos de cris résonnaient dans tout le couloir. Les deux garçons partirent après avoir entendu du bruit. Ils laissèrent donc derrière eux, Hermione agonisé. Dans le couloir, deux élèves de Serpentard discutaient tranquillement, c'était eux qui avaient fait fuir Harry et Ron.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas le comportement de Blaise ! »  
« Je savais qu'il aurait du mal à l'encaisser mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ne me parlerait plus ! »  
« En tout cas, je pense qu'à la rentrée, il te reparlera ! ... Tu entends les bruits là ? » Se tut Goyle  
« Oui ! Ça viens des anciennes toilettes des filles .. »

Ils allèrent vivement dans ces fameuses toilettes qui étaient devenus un vrai pataugeoire. Toute la tuyauterie avait été endommagée. On entendait les pleure de Mimi Geignarde dans un coin. Au fond de la pièce on voyait distinctement, un corps.

« Drago regarde ! Regarde je te dis ! »  
« Quoi ? Quoi ?! »

Drago tourne légèrement la tête et vit à son tour, le corps. Ils se rapprochèrent et il sut que c'était Hermione qui était allongé par terre, à moitié dans l'eau, le sang envahissant son visage et inconscient. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait sa baguette et de l'autre, elle en tenait une autre. Drago avait déjà vu cette baguette, mais où ? Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et avec Goyle, ils allèrent à l'infirmerie

« Il est précisément interdit, DE COURIR DANS LES ... Seigneur ! »  
« On l'a retrouvé dans les anciennes toilettes des filles » Dit Drago sèchement

Il posa le corps dans un lit et s'en alla, tiraillé par la haine. Il se souvenait à qui appartient la baguette magique, il n'avait qu'une envie, de le tuer sur place ! Ils étaient vers la Grande Salle, Drago examinait la baguette sous tous les angles et c'est, quand il vit, le visage d'Harry se décomposer sur place, qu'il la cassa en deux. Ils lancent les deux morceaux de bois sur lui, avec un sourire mauvais.

« La prochaine fois, je me ferais un plaisir de t'assassiner comme j'en ai tellement rêvé ! » Cracha Drago  
« On verra » Ricane Harry

Drago voulait, intérieurement, l'étrangler mais il se retient de toute violence.

« Bon, tu viens dans la salle commune ? » Demande Goyle  
« Vas-y tout seul je te rejoints après, il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose avant »

Son camarade part, comme il lui avait demandé, seul. Quant à lui, il allait secrètement voir, Hermione.

« Vous voulez la voir je suppose ? Elle est toujours inconsciente »

Drago s'était assis à coté d'elle. L'air songeur. Hermione ne méritait pas cela se disait il. Harry Potter n'était pas si gentil que ça, il était sournois et très cruel. On peut dire, qu'il cachait bien son jeu.

« Je sais qu'au fond de toi, la haine te ronge, mais sache qu'Hermione est plus forte qu'on le croirait, la tristesse est une force, ne l'oublie pas Drago » Dit Dumbledore

Le principal de l'école part en tapotant l'épaule du Serpentard. Il resta sur sa chaise une bonne heure à contempler Hermione puis, il se rapprocha d'elle et prit sa main. Il fixa son visage endormi et dit :

« Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais dans ce monde de fou Hermione, promis. »

Après, il part, le cœur lourd de souvenirs ravageurs d'Hermione en sang, qui lui hantaient l'esprit et le torturait. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, à ce moment-là.


	3. Chapter 3

Goyle attendait patiemment son ami, une lettre à la main. Drago s'affala directement sur le canapé de la salle commune vide, en oubliant Goyle qui se tortillait dans tous les sens sur son fauteuil.

« Drago, j'ai une lettre pour toi ! »  
« Et … Je suppose que tu l'as lu »  
« Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en voyant l'écriture de Blaise ! »  
« Blaise ?! Accio lettre ! »

Drago attrapa la lettre et l'a lu silencieusement

" Cher Drago,  
Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas pour m'excuser même si je regrette beaucoup mon comportement.  
Il faut qu'on parle de chose importante, c'est pour cela que Pansy et moi, avons décidé de se donner rendez-vous aujourd'hui, à minuit précis à la Tête de sanglier.  
(PS : Viens par tous les moyens possibles qui existent !)  
De Blaise "

Drago se leva d'un bon et demanda l'heure à son camarade. Il était onze heures trente. Il restait donc trente minutes pour que Drago puisse trouver un moyen pour les rejoindre. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il sort du château et qu'il alla dans la forêt interdite. Il chercha désespérément un sombral car, depuis le jour où son père a tué une mordue devant ses yeux, il peut en voir. N'en voyant aucun, il chercha un hippogriffe. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en trouver un. Drago caressa le bec de l'animal. L'hippogriffe laissa monter sur son dos, le jeune Serpentard. L'animal déploie ses ailes et quittèrent Poudlard. Peu de temps après, on pouvait voir des petites et des petites maisons laissant échapper de leurs cheminées de la fumée opaque et très blanche. L'hippogriffe se posa un peu avant l'entrée de Pré-au-lard et se cacha sous l'ordre de Drago. Il transplane devant le pub et dès qu'il avait franchi la porte. Des regards se braquèrent sur lui. Les gens d'ici n'étaient guère accueillants.

« Drago, on est là ! »  
« Alors, que me veut ce rendez-vous inattendu ? »  
« Eh bien, voilà, après que mes parents soient revenus d'une réunion de Voldemort, ils ont parlé entre eux et je les ai entendue dire que Potter n'était pas l'élu ! Apparemment ce serait celui qui est né le dix-neuvième jour du mois de septembre qui serait le véritable élu, et … » Explique Pansy  
« Et ? » S'impatienta Drago  
« C'est Granger »

Dans la tête de Drago, il y a eu comme un _tilt_. Tout lui semblait si clair maintenant ! Potter était jaloux d'Hermione, parce qu'elle était la vraie élue ! Et Ron, étant le meilleur ami du Gryffondor à lunettes, ne pouvait que le suivre mais à son avis, il y avait une autre raison mais il ne sait dire quoi.

« Et Potter le sait. »  
« Ah bon ? »  
« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il humilie Granger ! L'enfoiré … ! »  
« Drago, comment es-tu venu ? »  
« En hippogriffe, d'ailleurs, il faut que je rentre j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … »

Il transplane une seconde fois, devant l'entrée de la ville où l'hippogriffe réapparut de l'obscurité. Pendant la traversée dans l'air, Drago angoissait. Il savait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer s'il ne rentrait pas vite. Dès qu'il pose les pieds sur la terre ferme, il court jusqu'à devant l'entrée du château. Sans faire de bruit, il va à l'infirmerie. Il entendait une voix mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Celle d'Harry Potter.

« Fais de beaux rêves Hermione ! Avada Keda … »  
« Expelliarmus ! »

Harry voltige et percute un autre lit. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là, Drago en profita pour coincer son ennemi. Il était face à lui, triomphant.

« Comment tu as su ? »  
« Une intuition, Ça ne sert à rien d'être jaloux d'elle, parce qu'elle est la vraie élue, Potter ! »  
« Comment tu .. »  
« Comment par ci, comment par là ! Allons, Potter, tout se sait un jour ! »

Drago traina Harry par les cheveux et le plaque contre un mur. Il ne put se retenir de lui mettre un coup de poing sur son visage. Il le méritait tellement … ! Harry part avec un coquard à l'œil. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveille les larmes aux yeux. Hier soir, elle avait cru voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh la laissa partir, après lui avoir fait avaler une potion visqueuse et d'une couleur dégoûtante. Elle était en train de partir quand l'infirmière lui dit :

« Deux jeunes vont ont sauvé la vie et l'un d'eux est venue vous voir au moins une heure, vous savez. »  
« Ah ? Et, comment s'appellent-ils ? »  
« Aah, je me souviens plus ! Mais croyez- moi, je vous l'aurais dit aussi non ! »

Hermione part prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle. En entrant, Ron la bouscula violemment. Alors, pour se venger, elle formule :

« Serpensortia »

Un serpent apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette et allait tourner autour du rouquin. Il cria de peur et les deux élèves qui étaient dans la salle éclatèrent de rire en voyant Ron hystérique face au serpent. Il disparaît rouge de honte dans sa salle commune, rejoindre son meilleur ami qui dormait toujours.

« Finite Incantatem » Murmure Hermione joyeuse

Elle alla s'installer à sa table quand on l'appela. Elle sourit en voyant le garçon qui l'appelait. Elle lui sauta au cou, elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir !

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! »  
« Comment tu es au courant ? »  
« Madame Pomfresh ne te n'a rien dit . »  
« Eh bien, elle m'a dit que deux garçons m'ont sauvé la vie, mais qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms … Donc, tu es l'un d'eux ! »  
« Ne pas se souvenir du nom Malefoy est un sacrilège ! Quand mon père va apprendre ça … ! »

Hermione et Drago rigolèrent et passèrent leur journée ensemble. Les contraires s'attirent et les ressemblances se quittent. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils leur attendaient dans un mois, ou du moins, un seul d'entre eux le sera. Il sera ce qu'il devra faire, ce qu'il devra assumer, ce qu'il devra vaincre.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours après, Hermione marchait le long d'un couloir. Elle entendit des bruits de sortilèges et vit Harry Potter sortir d'une pièce suivit de près par Drago, qui était gravement blessé. Le blond l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre un mur. Harry n'avait plus de baguette et donc, du subir un sort. Drago l'électrisa. L'autre garçon, vacille et tombe au sol. Hermione accourt vers Drago, inquiète de le voir dans cet état.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce que ce crétin t'a fait ?! »

« Beaucoup de choses. Je me vengerais Potter ! » _Crache-t-il au Gryffondor à moitié conscient_

Drago perd l'équilibre mais Hermione le rattrape et l'aide à rester debout. Elle sort de sa poche un flacon et déverse le produit sur les blessures du Serpentard. Ils laissèrent Potter sur le sol, évanouit et allèrent dans dans la salle de classe inutilisée. Drago s'assit sur une chaise, crispé de douleur. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Va à l'infirmerie ! » Ordonna Hermione

« Non, ça va aller. »

« Je sais que tu as mal, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu y ailles. »

« Hermione, je t'ai dit que ça allait. Ne te fait pas de mauvais sang pour moi ! »

Ils restèrent longtemps dans la pièce, à discuter même si Hermione s'inquiétait. Elle essayait malgré elle, de ne pas le lui montrer. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle n'y arriva pas. Drago l'aida mais la porte resta bloquée. Alors, ils envoyèrent des sortilèges sur la serrure mais rien non plus. Malheureusement, ils allaient devoir rester là toute la journée. Ils s'assaillirent sur les chaises et restaient muets. Le soir avait débuté et Hermione gelait dans son coin. Drago lui prête son gilet et regardait le tableau noir. Des lettres se dessinaient soigneusement sur la matière. _La lettre_. Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? Il se frotte les yeux, pensant qu'il hallucinait. La craie s'effaça aussitôt. Le tableau était redevenu totalement noir. Hermione tombe dans un profond sommeil. Elle rêvait d'être dans un couloir, elle vit une porte mais n'y accède pas car un énorme serpent l'attrape et la mord délicatement. Au matin, elle se réveille dans un cri étouffé et elle se rend compte que sa tête était sur l'épaule de Drago. Et lui, avait sa tête sur la sienne. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle ne bougea pas et se rendort en espérant qu'elle ne refera pas le même cauchemar. Une heure après, c'était autour de Drago de se réveiller. Une lettre était posée sur sa table, alors, avec précaution, il la prend sans trop bouger, pour ne pas réveiller Hermione et lut :

_ Drago,_

_Ne crois pas que cette lettre est amicale car je doute fort que ce quej'aille te dire là va te plaire ! Mais j'ai une envie de te défier alors, je te propose, qu'au soir de Noël tu brises le cœur d'Hermione._

_Si tu ne relèves pas le défi, tes amis en subiront les conséquences !_

_Et si tu échoues, ou que tu l'embrasses, je l'ai tuerai._

_Si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, je le saurai et je me ferai un plaisir de la faire souffrir._

Quelque chose en Drago, à ce moment-là, avait disparu. Il ne pouvait faire ça ! Pas à Hermione en tout cas ! Après tous ce qui lui arrive … Il brûle la lettre et il entendit un clic. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il décide de réveiller Hermione qui dormait comme un bébé.

« Hermione » _Dit-il en la secouant légèrement_  
« Potter … Pas l'élu … » _Grommelle-t-elle_

Il se demanda à l'instant, d'où elle tenait cette information. La nouvelle ne s'était pas répandu pourtant, c'était resté secret pourtant ! Il la secoua une nouvelle fois, et d'autres mots s'échappent de sa bouche :

« Moi … L'élue … Prophétie … »

« HERMIONE ! »

Elle se réveille en sursaut, comme si elle venait de voir un monstre. Elle le regardait d'un air terrifié. Et elle se leva , les yeux rivés sur la porte. Ils partirent chacun de leur coté dans leurs salles respectives. Hermione se changea et se recoiffa d'une queue-de-cheval. Une jeune élève de Gryffondor la regardait d'un œil discret mais elle finit par dire :

« C'est toi Hermione Granger ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Non, comme ça … »

Hermione trouva cette fille particulièrement bizarre mais elle l'oublia vite et alla dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir du courrier ce dimanche-là, mais si. Une chouette a fait tomber la lettre sur ses cheveux attachés. Elle remarqua l'écriture de sa mère sur le papier.

_Coucou Hermione !_

_Je voudrais savoir si tu venais pour les vacances de Noël ! Si oui, envoie nous une lettre le plus rapidement. _

_Bisous, ta maman._

Après son petit déjeuner, elle retourne dans sa salle commune et répond immédiatement. Hermione avait décidé qu'elle resterait ici, elle avait envie de rester isolé sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi. Elle fait parvenir la lettre à sa famille par un hibou de l'école. Elle s'assit au bord du lac, un livre entre les mains. Soudain, quelque chose interrompt sa lecture. Un petit objet ovale, scintillait dans l'herbe. Elle prit l'objet entre les mains. C'était un collier. Sur le pendentif, il était écrit :

_Celui qui me trouvera, sera la vérité. Ô que la vérité._

Des images tournoyèrent autour d'elle et Hermione fut emportée dans un autre endroit. Il faisait nuit et elle était devant la porte de La tête du Sanglier. Elle franchit la porte du pub sans rien faire et assiste à une réunion de Drago, Blaise et Pansy.

« Eh bien, voilà, après que mes parents soient revenus d'une réunion de Voldemort, ils ont parlé entre eux et je les ai entendue dire que Potter n'était pas l'élu ! Apparemment ce serait celui qui est né le dix-neuvième jour du mois de septembre qui serait le véritable élu, et … »_ Explique Pansy_

« Et ? » _S'impatienta Drago_

« C'est Granger »

« Et Potter le sait. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il humilie Granger ! L'enfoiré … ! »

« Drago, comment es-tu venu ? »

« En hippogriffe, d'ailleurs, il faut que je rentre j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … »

Hermione ferme les yeux de force. Une lumière l'aveugla. Elle se retrouva, allongée dans l'herbe, près du lac. Comment Drago pouvait lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Elle fallait qu'elle lui parle sur-le -champs ! Elle le chercha une bonne partie de la journée mais, aucune trace de lui ! À croire qu'il le fait exprès ! Elle alla dans la bibliothèque de l'école, emprunter un livre quand une voix familière lui parvint aux oreilles :

« Écoutez les filles, je dois partir ! »

« Mais pourquoi Dragichou ? »

« Parce qu'il faut que je voie quelqu'un ! »

« Elle ? _Dit Millicent Bulstrode en pointant Hermione du doigt_

Hermione se retourna, sentant qu'on la regardait. Elle vit Drago avec d'autres filles. La colère monta en elle en le voyant faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle était jalouse mais il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec lui, elle n'allait pas faire comme si elle ne savait rien maintenant !

« Malefoy, il faut que je te parle »

« Tiens, je voulais te voir Hermione ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas Hermione ! »

« Elle m'énerve ce sang de bourbe ! » _Dit Millicent _

Hermione remarque discrètement le regard noir que lançait Drago à Millicent. Elle menaça la Serpentard en lui disant que si elle continuait, elle vomirait des limaces. Mais il faut croire que la fille n'avait pas compris sa menace ! Tellement qu'Hermione ne la supportait plus, elle lui a vraiment fait vomir des limaces. Ensuite, elle emmène Drago dehors, dans un coin isolé, et qu'elle puisse s'expliquer avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Pourquoi tu es si énervé ? »

« Parce que tu me caches des choses qui me concerne ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plutôt que j'étais l'élue ? POURQUOI ? »

« Hermione je pensais que … »

« Tu pensais que quoi ? Que j'étais si fragile ? »

« Non je … »

« Quand tu n'auras plus rien à me cacher, on se reparlera d'accord ? »

Hermione tourne les talons et commençait à partir. Elle entendait Drago crier son prénom mais elle restait de marbre. Elle était décidée à ne plus lui parler. Même si son cœur se déchirait à la voix de Drago s'amplifier à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle passa le reste de ses vacances à l'éviter et lui a la chercher. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup, et même terriblement. Il vint le jour de la rentrée, qu'elle maudissait plus que tout au monde. Elle réfléchissait à la cruauté que Madame Mc Gonagall allait lui faire subir. Hermione attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes devant son bureau. Elle entendit des pas martelés le sol et des voix qui suivirent peu à peu, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite d'ailleurs.

« Et donc Rusard vous a mis une heure de colle cela Mademoiselle Lovegood ? »

« Oui … »

Hermione relève sa tête curieuse. Elle vit Mc Gonagall questionner Luna Lovegood et à coté d'elles, s'y trouvait Drago, qui devait la fixer depuis quelques minutes. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, et s'assirent en attendant le verdict. Le regard perçant de leur professeur, leur glaça le sang littéralement.

« Malefoy et Lovegood vous irez nettoyer la salle d'astronomie. Ginny et Ron Weasley vous classerez les potions de Rogue par ordre alphabétique et Granger et Potter vous allez nettoyer de fond en comble la salle de défense contre les forces du mal »

« QUOI ?! » _Hurlèrent Drago et Hermione en même temps_

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non, aucun … » _Balbutia Drago, fixant Hermione apeuré _

Les six élèves partirent à leur heure de colle, en rogne, certes, mais pour Hermione, c'était bien pire. Une heure à passer avec Potter la terrorisait. Elle se souvient subitement de l'incident dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry et Hermione allèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, en ce lançant des regards noirs et sans parler.


End file.
